Un moment inattendu
by potterhead28
Summary: Alors qu'Hermione était en pleine crise de jalousie,elle tombe sur Draco ... Une histoire mouvementer qui se passe lors de leur 6ème année à Poudlard. OS


Harry et Ron étaient à leurs entraînement de Quiddicht, Lavande qui sortait depuis deux semaine avec Ron était dans les gradins en train de le regarder en s'imaginant la récompense qu'il aurait quand Griffondor aura gagner contre Poussoufle. Elle pensait demander à Harry de faire sortir tous le monde pour leur laisser les vestiaires,ainsi ils profiteront librement des douches.

Pendant ce temps Hermione était décidé à réviser ces cours de métamorphoses dans la salle commune de Griffondor.

Elle ouvrit son manuel et commença a lire les instructions,mais elle n'avait pas la tête à réviser,c'était la première fois,et elle s'étonnait elle même de ce manque de concentration. Elle referma le livre et décida d'aller faire un tour dans le château, elle passa le tableau puis commença à marcher sans vraiment réfléchir à la direction qu'elle prenait. Au bout de 10 minute elle s'arrêta et regarda par la fenêtre elle était triste à l'idée que Ron n'ai d'yeux que pour Lavande. Elle s'assit sur les marches et ferma les yeux. Des larmes coulaient le long de ces joue. Elle mit sa tête dans ces main et pleura.

-Bah alors c'est quoi ce gros chagrin madame-je-sais-tous ? Rogue t'a pas mis une bonne note à ta dernière potion ? C'est ça ?

Elle relava brusquement la tête et vit le sourire moqueur de Draco.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Draco ? Demanda d'un ton arrogant Hermione

-C'est plutôt à moi de te demander sa Granger,tu es dans le couloir qui mène dans la salle commune des Serpentards,qu'est ce que tu fais par ici ?

Hermione ne c'était pas rendu compte mais elle était dans la parti des cachots de Poudlard. Elle se releva et regarda hâtivement autour d'elle pour voir si personne ne l'avait vu pleurer.

-T'inquiète pas Granger,je suis le seule à t'avoir surpris ici. Répondit draco d'un aire amusé, tu ferai bien de retrouvé ton roux avant la fin de leur entraînement.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'aller le retrouvé, et ce n'est pas « mon roux » c'est juste un … ami. Dit Hermione d'un air dépressif

-Oh,c'est vrai,il sort avec Lavande maintenant ! C'est pour sa que tu pleurais ? Demanda Draco avec un sourire malicieux

Hermione n'avais jamais remarqué avant les fins et doux trais du visage de Malfoy, pour tout dire à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait il était entouré de tous ces amis et il regardait tout le monde avec un aire hautain,mais cette fois ci il était presque gentil avec elle. Elle fut surprise par ce comportement.

-Non,.. Ce n'était pas pour sa,... J'avais juste besoins de me changer les idées et j'ai marché sans me rendre compte ou j'allais. Répondit Hermione,bien sur elle mentait,si elle pleurait c'était à cause de Ron.

Draco s'apprêtait à répondre quand une bande de 5 Serpentards de 4ème année débarqua dans le couloir et dévisagea Draco et Hermione. Un garçon de la bande s'arrêta et lui demanda ce qu'il faisait avec elle,Draco pris fermement Hermione par le bras et répondit :

-Je l'ai chopper à roder et essayer de rentrer dans la salle commune de Serpentards. J'allais l'emmener dans le bureau de Rogue.

Puis sa jeter un regard à Hermione il commença a marché tout en tenant toujours le bras de la lionne, qui sembla troublé par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et commença à paniqué à l'idée de ce trouvé dans le bureau de Rogue. Mais au lieu de tourné vers la droite, Malfoy tourna à gauche puis encore à gauche et finalement à droite,ils franchirent une porte et se retrouva dans une salle de cour inutilisé.

-Mais qu'est ce que... Commença Hermione mais elle fut interrompu par Draco qui avait sauté sur elle. Il la pris par la taille et l'embrassa violemment. Hermione fut déstabilisé au début puis pris vite goût au plaisir. Voyant qu'elle ne le repousse pas, Draco ralenti et s'arrêta il se retrouvèrent alors à 5cm l'un de l'autre ce regardant les yeux dans les yeux. Hermione passa ses bras autour de son cou et et commença à l'embrasser dans le coup tout en mordant tendrement sa peau douce,le Serpentard passa une main sous le t-shirt de la lionne et caressa son fin bassin. Hermione releva la tête et Draco l'embrassa fougueusement tout en retirant son t-shirt. En quelque seconde à peine ils se retrouvèrent par terre plus bouillant que la braise. Draco était sur Hermione et celle-ci s'empressa de lui enlevé sa chemise blanche. Le Serpentard l'embrassa et puis doucement il descendit jusqu'au coup de la lionne puis entre sa poitrine. Il passa délicatement ses mains sous son dos pour lui enlevé son sou-tif puis avec ses dents il lui enleva. A présent elle avait les seins nu, et il l'embrassa sur son téton et puis commença à le mordiller, la lionne émit plusieurs gémissement. Sans plus attendre il déboutonna son pantalon et souleva la jupe d'Hermione. Il continua a l'embrasser sur le ventre et puis il disparut de champ de vision de la lionne, elle sentit des mains brûlante saisir sa culotte et l'enlevé puis un souffle entre ses jambes dénudé. La bouche de Malfoy se posa d'abord sur les cuisses de la lionne et enfin sur son clitoris et s'amusa avec pendant quelque minute et emmena ensuite lentement ses doigts fin dans la parti intime d'Hermione. Au comble du paradis cette dernière commença à jouir timidement. Il se releva alors et embrassa Hermione sur sa bouche,leurs langues se mêlèrent dans un mélange d'excitation et d'euphorie, sans plus attendre Draco enleva son caleçon et ouvrit les cuisse d'Hermione,il rentra son sexe et après plusieurs va et vient la lionne décrocha son premier hurlement de plaisir puis il continua les va et vient et vit Hermione monté petit à petit au paradis. Elle ne se posait plus de question et profitait juste de l'instant intime qu'elle avait avec Draco et de se plaisir profond qu'elle éprouvait. Après 10 minutes Draco à bout de force se posa nu a cotée d'Hermione,la respiration haletante il l'observait. Elle avait les joue rose et quelque goutte de sueur perlait sur son front. Elle souriait tout en repensant a ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle se tourna et regarda Malfoy dans les yeux,lui aussi souriait,il paraissait heureux. Il échangèrent un petit rire et Hermione se leva tout en ragrafant son sou-tif, elle pris sa culotte et la renfila. Elle pris son t-shirt et l'enfila puis elle senti une main se posé sur sa hanche elle se tourna et remarqua Draco l'observé avec amour, il caressa son visage doucement et l'embrassa. Hermione sourit et demanda à Draco qui sortirait le premier,il lui répondu que ce serai lui et qu'elle devrait attendre 10 minutes et qu'elle pourra sortir aussi. Au moment ou Draco s'apprêtait a franchir la porte Hermione l'attrapa par le bras et lui dit

-Merci Draco.

Il lui sourit et sorti d'un aire heureux.

Au moment ou Hermione rejoignait la tour Griffondor elle entendit quelqu'un crié son nom et se retourna,c'était Ron, Harry et tous le reste de l'équipe.

-Alors t'as fais quoi pendant l'entraînement ? Demanda Harry

-Pas grand chose,j'ai révisé et je suis allez à la bibliothèque. Répondu Hermione un sourire au coin de la bouche.


End file.
